Vie Faux
Vie Faux (び ぱうっくす Bi Paukkusu) is a young Fullbringer who currently travels with Katsumi Hino. She states herself to be Human, but this is doubted by Katsumi, who states she hasn't aged in years. Her access to techniques beyond the power allowed to normal Humans also casts aspersions upon her claims. She is partner to Katsumi and secondary antagonist in Part I of Bleach: Second Rising. Appearance Vie bears the appearance of a teenage girl, with an average figure and unusually glowing crimson red eyes. She has dull blue hair that goes down to her neck, and is parted at her left, with two bangs going down to her upper-jaw. She is normally seen in a simple blue top and shorts under a beige top-skirt, which is sleeveless. She also wears spectacles and carries around a red handbag with her. Personality Vie, from her appearances, is shown to be rude, blunt, and doesn't back away from adversity. She is never easily swayed once she's decided something, and is able to get answers out of anyone due to pure persistence. Vie dislikes her state of existence, finding it to be untrue to her nature as a human, which led to her to change from her original name to "Vie Faux" which means "False Life". History Plot Bleach: Second Rising Unknown Arc *Set Them In Motion *Odyssey Begin *Bindings Snap Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Despite her claims of being Human, Vie's amount of spiritual power vastly exceeds that of pure Humans seen in the series, rivaling the level of highly experienced Captains. Her spiritual energy is teal. Enhanced Durability: Vie has shocking amount of durability for a human, able to take blows with no problem, however, even a decent amount of strength can damage her. :Immortality: Vie's soul is anchored to her body, this making it impossible for her to die or her soul to be forced out, even through Gikongan. When she is killed, spiritual energy surrounds her in a sphere, reverting her to an energy-like state. She is then reborn, completely healed, with wings and a white gown, both of which fade in an hour. This process cannot be stopped, the sphere itself deflecting any and all form of attack. This results in an angelic form that has the power of her Enhanced Fullbring taken to a higher level of power. Fullbring Bag of Holding (ばぐ おうふ ほるぢんぐ Bagu Oufu Horudingu) is the name of Vie's Fullbring. Her Fullbring focus is the handbag she carries around, as it was apparently a gift from someone formerly precious. *'Unlimited Holding:' Bag of Holding's special ability is to create door to another space inside the bag itself, giving Vie an near infinite amount of storage room in her handbag, which allows her to reach for weapons and other things. She is not halted by clutter, as she can think mentally for the object she desires, and it will come to her. Fullbring Resurrection Vie, while in this form, gains a completely body suit which is white in colour, but has a few gray patches around the arm and leg sections. It also has two green sections under the chest portion of the attire, and various other colours which are seen on the knees, shoulder and wrist areas of the attire. *'Enhanced Unlimited Holding:' Vie's ability now takes on a much more combat oriented purpose, as she gains complete control of the space her bag creates, and is able to use it without needing the bag as the door, mentally creating "doors" that she can send anything she wishes into her space, including reiatsu based attacks like a Cero, and release it from another door, useful for redirecting powerful attacks.